


The Best Bouche De Noel

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco needs to get the perfect dessert for the party
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 8





	The Best Bouche De Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Food/Fest  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Bouche De Noel/Yule Log

"We didn't need to go to France to get a Yule Log," James said, chuckling.

Draco snorted. "I understand you were raised by people who think they can bake anything and in large quantities, but we're going to a party at your parents' house, the same parents I went to school with. We're not just bringing baked goods. We are bringing the best Bouche De Noel in the world, which just happens to be made in this bakery."

James rolled his eyes. "And one might say that since my parents know you so well, no amount of food can change their opinion of you."

"If that's the case, then we'd better bring the entire dinner to ensure that they aren't poisoning me," Draco answered.

James laughed. "Draco, darling, if Dad didn't kill you when he found us making out on his couch, I'm pretty sure you're safe. They actually like you."

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again. He had to admit that Potter had shown more self-restraint that he thought possible when confronted by his almost naked son making out with his one-time nemesis. In fact, Draco still can't believe that he did that at Potter's house. "The things you make me do."

"I didn't force you," James answered with a grin.

Draco kissed him. "It's what I feel for you that makes me do crazy things. Now, unless you want to buy something else, we should probably go. We shouldn't be late at the party."

"Of course not. I know how much you hate being late, even if my parents won't even care. There will be way too many people there for them to notice." James took Draco's hand so they could take the Portkey back to England. "And, Draco, I love you too."


End file.
